Happiness Is
by dragondustbubblez
Summary: The childhood of the Sohmas is full of many untold secrets. Each child has a connection in this topsy-turvy family history. These are the told and untold. And it all starts with the birth of a very special boy. Please R&R SPOILER ALERT.
1. Sixth Sense PROLOGUE

**Happiness Is . . . . .**

**Rated: T – for language and abuse later on**

**We've all heard the childhood stories of Yuki, Kyou, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and some of Akito's. If you haven't, then consider this a SPOILER WARNING!! **

**Ehem, anyways, if you don't want to have this part of the series spoiled for you, then I advise you read some more of the manga before reading this story. Just to let you know. Otherwise, read on please. :)**

**This story is the untold details of the Sohma childhoods, as told by third person. It starts with the event of a special birth and the events keep piling up from there. Basically, it's a story of Akito's childhood days and how she affected those bonded to her. Here, we realize how dark and demented the Sohma curse can really be. This story is mostly aimed toward Yuki's stay at the Sohma house, but you will see a lot of the other child characters, such as Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Kureno, and etc. I hope you enjoy this pile of orderly events that I turned into a story. ;)**

- : - : - : - : - : -

Sixth Sense - Prologue

She awoke quickly, breathing heavily. The house was still now, but she could hear the commotion coming from outside. It was miles and miles from her, yet she could hear it so clearly. Her heart beat as fast as a humming bird's, murmuring thuds in the silent night. Placing a hand over it, she felt the longing of a long lost friend; as if _he _were to arrive at that very moment.

She pushed her warm blanket off of her small body and rushed to the window sill. She opened the shutters and let the cool night air chill her arms and face. She had her dark eyes set in one direction as her senses told her that that was the way.

She couldn't see it, but she could smell it all. The sweat, the fear, the blood; all coming down in the size of rivers. She could hear it too. The loud clamor of the pained screams and cries. The worried murmurs of the ones around the screamer. The sound of sensitive flesh ripping open violently, by its own accord and not by human hand. The sounds of every individual tear hitting the floor.

She waited months for this moment, and now all she had to do was wait a few hours. It was no matter to her. She'd wait as long as she needed. This was for her senses and for her senses alone. It gave her hope. It gave her a giddy feeling. It made her deviously joyful. So joyful, that she no longer let the yells annoy her.

All in a moment's time, her world stood still as the one she waited for took his first breath of life . . . . . . .

* * *

**AHH!! I know, it's really short. Don't worry, the upcoming chapters are MUCH longer, by far. But before I put them up, I need your opinion on the prologue to see if you're interested, so comment, comment, comment!! I really like how this story is coming along (I have up to chapter 6 written down already) and I hope you will like it. **

**Okay, so, I'll be working on this story and my other ones the most once Learning to Cope is finished. Also, I'm trying to round up some ideas for the Learning to Cope SEQUEL, so I'll tell you more later. For now, adeu. - dragondustbubblez**


	2. Pins and Needles

**Please R&R. **

Chapter 1 – Pins and Needles

The off white clock ticked slowly in the otherwise silent room. The wind outside couldn't be heard, due to the always closed windows and doors. It was always quiet at night in the Sohma estate, but the silence tonight was most eerie. Despite the stillness of the night, young Akito was restless.

She paced in her large room, looked out through the now open binds of her window, and glanced around the area, almost convinced that she should jump out and run to whatever was calling her. Something had happened. She could feel it. She just didn't know what it was, considering that she was still a very young god.

"Master Akito," called a housekeeper from the doorway. "Your mother is here."

A string of fear hit her heart. Even though she was too young to truly understand what "fear" meant, she knew the feeling ever since she ventured out of her mother's womb. The moment air hit her small, puny lungs, she somehow knew what was coming to her. Her father made it sound wonderful. Ren made it sound like the seventh layer of hell.

"Master Akito," called the housed keeper once more. "Your mother is getting impatient."

"Oh, she can wait," whined Akito. " . . . . . Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That. That quietness outside. No leaves are moving, no wind, no nothing . . . . . Even the crickets are quiet. Something's happened . . ."

"Come along, Akito. It can wait."

"But-"

"You can tell Ren about it when you see her, can't you? She IS your mother . . ."

"No! I don't wanna tell her anything. She's a witch! I hate her!"

"You shouldn't speak of her like that. She's been very ill ever since . . . . . Well, she's been sick for a while now. She needs your immediate attention. Just be thankful you aren't ill like she is."

Akito sighed and took the housekeeper by the hand, letting her walk her down the halls of the house and into another room. A sickly looking woman sat upon her knees and looked to the ground, breathing heavily. Her long hair draped gloomily over her face. She looked up as the door to her room opened. Akito hid behind the housekeeper's legs.

"My son," whispered Ren, holding out her arms weakly. "My BOY. Welcome back to my . . . . humble quarters in this . . . house of yours . . ."

Akito crept up slowly to her mother; as if the very ground she tread upon was quicksand.

"Leave us," said Ren to the housekeeper, flicking her hand at the door. Once the housekeeper left, she continued to speak.

" . . . I was told that you have sensed something . . . Care to evaluate?"

" . . . . W-What's evaluate?"

"Tell me what you know. You should know that."

"I . . . I didn't sense anything . . ."

"Don't lie to me, boy."

"But I'm not lying."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Ren grabbed Akito's arm and dragged her over to her. Akito gasped at the tightness of her grasp.

" . . . . . So you won't tell me . . . . You'd tell Akira, wouldn't you?!" yelled Ren. "You just think you're daddy's little girl, don't you?! HE HATED YOU!! WHY ELSE DID HE RAISE YOU AS A BOY?!"

"NO!!" yelled Akito, hitting her mom's hand. "He did that because I was special!!"

"You little BRAT. You know better than to say no to me. Now . . . TELL ME!!"

"Why? What do you want?!"

"I need to know what you're hiding from me. What you AND Akira hid from me. I have no need for ignorant sons!!"

"I'm not a boy!!"

"Yes you are! And it's time you've started acting like one!! Now tell me what you saw!!"

Akito said nothing and tried to struggle away. Ren threw Akito's wrist to the side and slammed her on the ground. Akito held her wounded arm and crawled to a corner. Ren swaggered over to her and grasped her at the nape of her hair, digging her nails into her scalp.

"I'm losing my patience, child," growled Ren. "If you don't tell me, by God, I swear I'll keep you in this room with me from here until kingdom come!!"

"No!!" cried Akito, her eyes overflowing with frustrated tears.

"TELL ME!!"

"NO!!"

"TELL ME!!"

"NO!!"

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'M TAKING THAT BOX FROM YOU FOREVER!!"

"FINE!! . . . . . . . . . . T-There's a boy . . . . . a baby boy."

"And?"

"A-A newborn boy . . . . . . born to the Sohma family. . . . . He's c-cursed, just like the others. I don't know his name yet."

"What is his sign?"

" . . . . . . . . . ."

Ren pulled harder on Akito's hair.

"What IS HIS SIGN?!"

" . . . . . R-Rat! . . . . H-He's the rat . . . . Born at the nearby hospital . . ."

Ren let go of Akito's hair and smirked. Akito rubbed her sore head and scrunched up even further into the corner she sat in.

"A rat," sighed Ren. "You don't say . . . . . . And so they say the rat is the god's favorite spirit. The mischievous, black hearted rat. No rat shall come near my son and mess with his mind. Not after all the teachings Akira gave him . . . ."

"But . . ." protested Akito.

"You will not be allowed to see him, whoever this boy may be . . ."

"No! He's mine! I'm the god so I should get what I want! You never give me what I want!"

"And what will this boy be to you anyway?"

"He . . . . . he can be my pet! I'll keep him better than you ever could!"

"Well, too bad. He's not yours. He'll join the others and be a regular member of your . . . . cult."

"He's special to me! He's mine! I want him! I'll do anything!! I'm the god, you're not!"

" . . . Tell you what . . . I'll make an offer to you. I'll let you keep this rat as your pet, if you visit me more often, so we can finish Akira's teachings to you."

" . . . . . . How much do I have ta see you?"

"Three days a week at least."

"Three days?!"

"Yes. Unless you'd like otherwise . . ."

"No! . . . O-Okay . . . . I'll do it. Just let me keep the rat, okay? I . . . . I need him."

"I swear, those little animal demons of yours are like a drug to you. I still can't see why the housewives treat you so nicely. You're not much of a god, and I'm sure that rat will see that too."

"Y-You'll see! I'll keep him all to myself and he'll never want to leave me! He'll be the best pet ever and I'll prove that I'm better than you!"

Ren sneered.

"Do . . . . as you wish . . ."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Her eyes were wide open with surprise and horror, yet she was sort of expecting this to happen. All that pain that she had gone through, all that hope of a better chance, she knew from the beginning that this was her reward. This wasn't a planned pregnancy from the start, but she figured that another child in the house might do Ayame some justice. But no, this only made it much, much worse.

Coming out, this baby looked like any other ordinary newborn child, only the eyes and hair were highly unnatural looking for a Japanese boy. Just like his brother . . .

_"Not this again,"_ thought the mother.

The father smiled slightly at the blood covered, crying baby before him. He looked so much like his mother, with wide clear eyes that tried to open. But the hair was most peculiar. Grayish-blue, an interesting color . . . All the doctors scratched their heads, but smiled at the baby's apparent beauty.

"Honey, now that I think about it, he's rather pretty for a boy," said the father. "I almost mistook him for a girl, until I saw the obvious. He looks like Ayame, in a way. I believe we've made yet another beautiful baby."

"Another pain in my ass," sighed the mother. She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Ah, dear . . . . . . . don't you want to hold your son?"

"No thank you . . . . ."

"At least try . . ."

The mother held out her arms in defeat, and took the baby. She looked him in the eyes. He attempted to smile at her and laid a small hand on her finger. She brought him closer to her, but made sure no to touch him with her stomach or chest.

"Can we have some alone time?" asked the father. The doctors nodded and left them alone.

"Go ahead dear . . . give it a try. You never know; he might just be an ordinary boy."

"No he won't. He'll turn into some strange creature. It's inevitable."

"Please . . . just try."

The mother sighed and pressed the baby slightly to her chest. A soft "poof" of smoke exploded from the baby. In his place lay a small, pink, naked rat baby, so small that it hadn't even grown its fur yet.

The mother squealed in disgust.

"Ugh! It's a rat! My God, it's a rat . . . . I knew this would happen! . . . . . I TOLD you we should have worn protection that night!!"

"Dear, no shouting now," cooed the father. "The doctors will hear."

"Oh DAMN the doctors! My life is over . . . ."

"If you're so upset about it, then what do you propose we do?"

"Lose it, drop it, get rid of it!! I don't care how!! I don't want a RAT as a child!! It's bad enough that I have a snake!!"

"We can't just kill him. Besides, you know how upset the head of the family will be if we get rid of him."

"Oh, I DON'T CARE!! I'VE DEALT WITH THIS LONG ENOUGH!! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ANIMAL IN THE HOUSE!!"

"Ah . . . . I-I don't know what to do, hun . . . ."

Another poof rang out as the baby changed back to his human form. The mother gave him to his father and wiped her hands off her blanket in repugnance. There was a knock on the door. A doctor came in.

"There's a visitor here to see you."

A few moments later, after the doctor left, a serious looking man came in with oddly arranged, but pretty flowers and a full pocket. He looked somewhat ashamed for carrying the bouquet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sohma? I've come here on account of your child's birth."

" . . . Aren't you Hatori's father?" asked the mother, curiously.

"Yes."

The mother stayed silent and let him continue.

"Master Akito has sent me to you to ask for custody of your child."

"Custody?"

"I understand if this may be hard for you, but Akito is in need of a new playmate, and I'm sure you know of the rat being the god's chosen one."

"Yes, I am aware . . . . . You are EXACTLY who I've been praying for. You can take the child if you wish. Take him now if you'd like."

"We . . . We can't take him now."

"Why not?"

"This boy is too young at the moment for us to take. He needs a mother's care and a few years to develop. In about five years, he should be able to come by."

"Five years?! But that's so long! I already have one mutant to take care of; I don't need another one!"

"Please . . . it's what Akito ordered."

" . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Of course, Akito plans to pay you for your services. He offers this fee now, just for the birth alone."

Hatori's father pulled out a block of cash and put it on the table next to him. The mother's eyes went wide and her lips pulled up into a devious smile.

"Akito knows a good deal when he sees one," she snickered. "Well . . . . . hand me that money, because we have a deal. But make sure that money comes in constantly! I won't agree to this if you cheat me out."

Hatori's father bowed to the mother and left her alone. The father grabbed the money off the table and flipped his finger along the green dollar bills.

"How much of these are we getting?" he asked, his eyes wide with greed as well.

"As many as possible," said the mother, a snarled smile curling her lips. She looked at the baby her husband was holding. He slept softly in the blanket that covered him warmly.

"We still have to name him," said the father. "Will you do the honors?"

The mother nodded and thought for a moment.

"Let's give him a name that Akito will like. A pretty name for such a pretty boy . . . . . let me hold him."

The baby was handed to the mother. She held him at a good distance and stared into his small, rosy face. The tiny threads of hair hung softly over his head and his eyelashes fluttered as he dreamed away.

The mother saw lots of leisure in her future. For the time being, she'd raise this child with the strictest parenting, to ensure an obedient and disciplined child. It was worth the wait.

"Welcome to the world . . . my little Yuki . . . ."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. Please comment and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading. - dragondustbubblez**


	3. Questions

Chapter 2 – Questions

Akito got up early and took a bath, being sure to bathe herself as slow as humanly possible. The later she was for her lesson, the shorter her tortured day would be. And there was no where else that she could show her frustration, but in the very water she washed in. All the bubbles added in from the soapy solution looked tempting. Akito took her forefinger and forcefully shoved it through a bubble.

It popped instantly. Akito continued to pop all the bubbles she could see, until all that was left was the foggy water and steam. Akito looked to the clock on the wall beside her. She had wasted thirty minutes of Ren's time. Good . . . . Ren expected her to be in and out within ten.

Akito stepped out of the water, shivering from the sudden chill, and dried herself off with her large, red towel. Slowly, she put on her kimono and brushed her silky, black hair, just the way her mother had taught her to. After a moment, she looked into the mirror while she stood silently on her kiddy stool.

This young girl was scary to look at, even in her opinion. Her dark, murky eyes said enough of her life's story, and all it did was echo back and forth. Never was there a smile; only a scowl. She had her mother to thank. If only her father were here . . .

Akito slugged out of the bathroom and went over to Ren's room to begin the day's lesson. It was the same each time. All the same things were repeated. It was all she heard from her. Coming to the door, Akito knew exactly what Ren would say. She knew it so well that she could quietly mimic the words.

"Come in, child," said Ren, seeing Akito's silhouette against her sliding door. "Come in."

Akito came in, seeing the frightening, calm face of her mother. It told her something, and yet, it did not speak.

"Did you do your self-work?" asked Ren. "And did you trim your hair like I taught you to?"

Akito nodded, missing the sight of her hair starting to grow at the ends. Her hair had always been relatively short, but it was monotonous. Supposedly, it was "both-gender" hair cut, but it did make her look remarkably masculine.

"There now," continued Ren. "You now know how you should care for your hair style. Boys should always trim their hair and keep it short. It helps to distinguish them from the females."

Akito shivered at the ice in her voice. She sat down in front of Ren and waited.

"Repeat after me," said Ren, starting the lesson. "I am a boy, like my father before me."

Akito repeated the painful words, tugging at her kimono. Ren continued.

"Good . . . Now this: I have the parts of a boy and will hide them from society."

Akito repeated, her eyes watering. She said these lies for two days now. So what if this was the last day to visit Ren during this week. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays . . . . It was too much to take in. But there wasn't anything she could do. Ren continued on.

"Good . . . Next one: As I grow, I will learn to like girls and not boys."

Akito repeated, feeling that familiar squish in her gut. Ren continued once again.

"I will never be as great as my father, for he is almighty, and I am under him."

Akito became enraged. That wasn't what Akira once said to her. He didn't die with those words on his dying lips.

"_Akito, you are my pride and joy."_

"_I love you . . . my child . . ."_

"_How could such a wrathful god be born inside such beauty?"_

"_Your hair looks so beautiful when it's short."_

"_We've been waiting for you, my child, my Akito."_

"_What a beautiful GIRL . . . my girl . . . my daughter."_

"_I only want you to pretend to be a boy so I can protect you."_

"_What a shining star you are to the Sohmas."_

"_Treat them with kindness if you can."_

"_They'll love you . . . they have to."_

"_How couldn't they?"_

"_My child . . . you look so . . . . ALONE. Would you like a sibling?"_

"_No? Alright then . . ."_

The words ran inside Akito's mind like a reply movie. But everyday, she'd come to Ren, and those beautiful words would drift farther and farther into the blank spots of her mind. She couldn't reach them the more she had to repeat Ren's words.

"Repeat what I said, boy," said Ren. Akito refused.

"Akira . . . . Akira always said that I should embrace being a girl, even if I have to pretend to be a boy."

" . . . . Don't you DARE let his name roll off your horrid tongue!" yelled Ren. "Only I can speak of that darling man. My love . . . my saint . . . He's . . . . . He's gone because of you!"

"I didn't kill him! He died because he was sick!"

"He resides in heaven because he was sick and tired of you!! He. Wished. To. DIE . . . . . . And I shall die with him . . . . Oh, how I wish I could leave you and join him eternally."

"I'll . . . . I'll kill you m-myself!"

"Then I will connect with my husband in heaven, and you will rot in hell for your appalling crime!! Not even your animals could save your sorry soul . . ."

Akito covered her ears and stuck her tongue out at Ren. In blinding fury, Ren raised her hand and swung for Akito's face. She was knocked to the ground with a red mark imprinted on her cheek. Ren sat back down and smiled cruelly.

"Now, shall we continue? Say this: I will not speak my father's name without praise to my mother, his noble saint."

Akito repeated; Ren went on.

"I will complete my journey on earth as a cursed man who resists society."

Akito repeated again, her voice whimpering. Ren continued on again.

"The words that my father said to me are LIES to help me sleep at night."

Akito repeated once more, feeling those comforting words of Akira slowly fall into darkness. In its place was the cruel smile of her dictator.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Poor woman," said Yuki's mother. "She must be ill with grief."

"Yes," said the house wife. "She hasn't been the same since Akira, her husband, deceased. She's even gone possibly mad."

"How is master Akito taking it?"

"He's . . . . He's holding up strong for the moment. But, I do worry for him . . ."

"Yes . . . . . So, what do you require from Yuki?"

"He must be, overall, polite. Well disciplined and easy for Akito to handle. Like a plush toy that will not break. He needs to have a clean appearance and the same hair cut as Akito's, mainly for similarity comforts. He will need great patience. He must not be loud and rambunctious. He must know his place as a servant of Akito, the Zodiac god. Lastly, he must NOT be with girls. It will only stress the master."

"Understood. Oh and uh . . . . my monthly wage?"

The housekeeper took a package of money and dropped it in the mother's hands. She smelled the money with glee and narrowed her eyes slyly.

"He will be as clean and perfect as the fallen snow . . ."

The house keeper smiled slightly, bowed in respect, and left the house. Baby Yuki, who was lying in his crib nearby, was cooing for his mother. She, in turn, crinkled her nose at the oncoming stench as she got closer to him.

"Ayame," she called. "Make yourself useful and change Yuki's diaper."

Ayame looked up from the side of the couch, wanting to turn back around and continue watching the TV.

"Do I have to?" he whined. "I don't want to stay with Yuki."

"NOW."

Ayame sighed and pushed himself off the couch. He held his breath and carried Yuki roughly into the bathroom. He set him down on the counter and went up his little step ladder to reach him. Ayame was almost seven years of age, but he was rather small for his age.

Yuki squirmed on the counter, obviously not feeling very comfortable. Ayame undressed him and removed the soiled diaper, dramatically gagging at the smell. He carelessly pounded on the baby powder and added a new diaper. Not bothering to check if the diaper was secure, Ayame jumped off his little step ladder and left Yuki behind.

The mother came around to Yuki's crib with a bottle of milk in hand, only to find that Yuki wasn't there. She began to panic.

"Ayame . . . . . W-Where's Yuki?"

Ayame shrugged lazily and continued to watch the television's latest episode of _Power Rangers_. The mother frantically searched around for the baby.

Suddenly, a shrilling cry rang from the interiors of the bathroom. The mother rushed inside, finding Yuki lying next to the sink. She picked him up, keeping him away from her body, and took him back to his crib, where he began to calm down and drink his milk. She made her way to the TV, turned it off, and faced Ayame. She grabbed him by the ear.

"How DARE you! If Yuki had gotten hurt, it would have cost me a fortune! Do you understand me?!"

"Y-Yes . . . . Yes ma'am," cried Ayame, feeling the pain of his ear being pulled.

"Go to your room and don't come out until I say!"

Ayame ran off to his room as quickly as his feet would allow, closing his bedroom door once he was behind it. He didn't mind being cooped up in his room. It was where he spent most of his time anyway. All he wanted to do was draw pictures of costumes for that year's upcoming Halloween anyway. He already had some of his favorites in his drawer.

But now was not the time to focus on that. He needed to talk to someone. He opened his window and jumped out of his room, landing in the surrounding bushes. Slowly, he closed his window, trying not to make a sound.

Going along the most quiet secret passage ways he knew of, he tip-toed around the Sohma estate. He came further along the small trail he made in the bushes, until he reached a house that looked identical to his. He crept up to a lit up window, with a boy sitting inside, messing around with dinosaur models.

"Pst!" called Ayame. "Gure! It's me, Aya."

Shigure looked towards his window and smiled.

"We sneakin' out tonight?

"Yeah," replied Ayame, keeping his voice low. "I need some fresh air. Let's go get Hari too. I have something to tell you both."

Both boys carefully snuck under all the lit up windows as they continued down the already made dirt path within the bushes. Hatori's house came into view. His bedroom window was dark and silent. Shigure knocked.

"Come on, Hari. Wake up!" He knocked again.

Hatori turned on the lamp near his bed and look out his window. He rubbed his eyes warily.

"Why do you guys always wake me up? Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No Hari!" claimed Ayame. "This is important, and you gotta be there to hear about it. Now, come on!"

Hatori sighed, put on his sandals, and jumped from his window. He followed Shigure and Ayame around the estate, trying not to alert any of the nearby housekeepers who had the night shift. Eventually, they came to an old maple tree with a humongous trunk. It was the perfect hiding place, since it was right by the wall that separated the inner Sohma housing from the outside.

Ayame took his regular seat on a large, uplifted root, Hatori leaned against the wall, and Shigure sat on the grass, playing and poking with a caterpillar he found.

"So, what's up, Aya?" yawned Hatori. Ayame chuckled lowly and dangerous look.

"I hate my house," he replied, with an out of place smile that slyly shifted to a frown.

"Really?" said Shigure. "I thought you didn't care."

" . . . . I don't. But it's not the same."

"Are you jealous of your new brother or something?" asked Hatori, crossing his arms.

Ayame's eyes grew blank.

"I . . . I don't really know. I don't feel anything for him. He doesn't matter to me . . ."

"Really?" asked Shigure. "Not at all?"

"I said so, didn't I?"

Shigure shrugged and continued to poke the now agitated caterpillar. The silence dragged on. Ayame got up from the root he sat on.

"You know what? . . . . . Let's . . . Let's just not talk about this anymore," he said, hesitantly.

"But he's your brother," said Hatori, scratching his nose.

"I don't care!" yelled Ayame, stomping his foot. Hatori remained quiet, afraid to upset him any further.

"So . . . what DO you want to talk about?" asked Shigure. Ayame shrugged. He faced the tree and lightly began to kick it with his foot.

"I don't know. My mom, I guess. She never pays any attention to me."

"What about your dad?" asked Hatori, sitting down next to Shigure to see the now smashed caterpillar.

"Well . . . he's . . . . . always at work. We don't talk . . ."

"Ever?"

"Nah . . . ."

"Huh . . . at least your dad isn't forcing you to be a family doctor like him."

Ayame stayed silent again and looked to the night sky. For once in his short life, he wished there was such a thing as wishing on a shooting star. He wished that his wishes would come true, more than anything . . .

" . . . I'm gonna go home," said Ayame. "I'll see you guys later."

Once Ayame was out of earshot, Shigure began to talk.

"He barely even talked to us. He usually has a lot to say. I wonder what's up with him."

"He's probably upset about his brother getting more attention," concluded Hatori. "I don't understand why he doesn't like Yuki, though. Truth is, I envy Aya. I've . . . I've always wanted a brother."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. U I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think of it! - Dragondustbubblez**


	4. Disturbance

Chapter 3 – Disturbance

The house keepers stood outside Akito's bedroom door cautiously. Every now and then, a loud thud banged against the wall. Occasional screams rang out as well.

One housewife came along, confused by the potentially frightened faces of the others.

"Why are you all standing here?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Master Akito's throwing a tantrum," answered one of the ladies. "He's literally throwing everything in sight! We've tried everything, but he won't calm down."

The housewife sighed and entered Akito's room, startled by a plate that was flung against the wall. Akito was strangely enraged by something and she had no idea what it was.

"I hate him," murmured Akito, falling to her knees and covering her head with her hands. She gripped her hair tightly. "I hate him . . ."

"Master Akito, what's happened to you?" asked the housewife, still keeping her distance from the dangerous child. "Do you sense something?"

Akito looked up with furious, insane eyes.

"I. HATE. HIM."

" . . . . . . H-Hate who?"

" . . . Bring Kureno to me."

"But Akito, he's . . ."

"BRING HIM TO ME!!"

The housewife shivered and nodded. She ran off, heading for Koran's house. Within a few minutes, young Kureno was brought into Akito's room. Akito ran up to him and dug her wet, teary face into his chest.

She looked up at Kureno's face and sank to the ground and landed on her knees.

"Akito," Kureno said softly, "what's wrong?"

"He's here . . . ." whispered Akito. "He's here . . . . and I hate him! I-I don't know why . . ."

Akito began to sob and hid her face in her hands.

"Who's he?" asked Kureno, rubbing Akito's shaking back.

Akito looked up into Kureno's eyes with rage. She smiled cruelly as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"T-The cat . . . ." she replied. "He's here . . . . He'll ruin everything . . ."

"The cat . . ." wondered Kureno. "Year of the cat?"

"Yes . . . the cat's here. H-He'll mess . . . everything up. It's all over . . . . It's all over . . ."

Kureno cradled Akito in his arms the best he could and held her close. The housewife went to tell the others.

"What's going on?" asked one frightened housekeeper.

"The year of the cat was born tonight," said the housewife, rubbing her temple with her palm. "I swear, these cursed children pop up like rabbits."

"But . . . the year of the rat was just born about a month ago!"

"I know!"

"What do we do?"

"Make Master Akito as comfortable as possible. He'll be going through a rough night. Tell Ren that we need to cancel his appointment tomorrow."

"What about the cat child?"

"We'll deal with that later . . ."

" . . . So the rat is a month older than the cat."

"So it seems."

" . . . . . . How appropriate."

After a few hours, the effect of the cat's birth on Akito wore off, leaving her exhausted and tired. Kureno, who had stayed with her the whole time, was ready to leave. Akito grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go," pleaded Akito. "I'm scared . . ."

"It's okay," said Kureno. "That's what I feel too."

"I've never been that angry before. I . . . I don't understand . . ."

"It's because the god's angry. Its feelings reflect in you because you are its body."

"It's not fair . . . Why couldn't it be someone else?"

"Because . . . t-that's how it turned out."

"But you'll stay with me as long as I'm god, right?"

"Right."

" . . . . . . You promise Kureno?"

" . . . . . . . Yeah."

Akito snuggled under the covers of her bed and dozed off, letting go of Kureno's sleeve. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Shigure leaned against the walls of the hall, waiting for him.

"How long were you there?"

"Not long, little brother," smiled Shigure. Kureno walked beside Shigure and blushed happily.

"Hey, hey! Shigure! Are ya gonna teach me how to make soup bubbles? Like you promised?"

Shigure ruffled Kureno's hair and chuckled.

"Later . . ."

Both boys left the building, leaving Akito to sleep peacefully.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I think he's trying to smile . . ." said Yuki's father, looking down at his son for a brief moment. Yuki gave a clumsy attempt to raise the corners of his mouth.

"I gotta go," said the father, kissing his wife on her cheek. She sighed.

"You're never around anymore . . ."

"I will be. Once this is over, it'll be just you and me, and the kids."

"No . . . just you and me . . . forget the kids."

" . . . . Kay, that sounds nice."

The mother devilishly and laid a hand on her husband's thigh. He shivered at her touch and laughed.

"Okay! Okay! But not now . . . . I gotta get to work."

The father left the house, leaving the mother in a pout-like mood. He was always away. But it DID bring the bacon home.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Ayame," called the mother.

"I know, I know," grumbled Ayame. He opened the door and found a small girl with a large colorful bag full of decorative tissue paper.

"Hey Kagura," said Ayame. "What's with the bag?"

"My mommy says that I should give this gift to the new baby. It's new clothes for Yuki!"

"Aren't you supposed to keep that a secret? It IS a present."

" . . . . . . Oh yeah, huh? Heh heh, oops."

Yuki's mother came around the corner and went to the door to greet Kagura.

"Hello Kagura," she said, attempting to sound sweet. "Oh my, is that a gift? For me?"

"Yeah!" replied Kagura. "My mommy picked it out. She thinks that you'll really like it."

The mother took the large bagged gift and tried to take a peak inside. It was a large box indeed, but she had no idea what it was. She pulled it out, finding a whole set of an on sale brand of baby clothing. It was yellow with the signature honey bee sign of the company. The mother's smile slightly diminished.

"This is a box of baby clothes," she claimed. "I thought you said it was a gift for me."

"It is a gift for you! Mommy says that it'll save you some money on baby things. We didn't figure out if Yuki was a boy or a girl, so she got what she called a n-neut-ur-al color, whatever that means . . . .

"Oh . . . . I see."

"Oh! Oh! Can I see the baby? Please?"

" . . . . . . I'm sorry but . . . we're busy right now. You'd better head on home now."

" . . . Oh, o-okay."

The mother closed the front door after Kagura left and took the baby clothes into the living room.

"Hey mom," began Ayame, "why'd you say we were busy? We're not doing anything . . ."

"It's called a lie, hun," mumbled the mother.

"But why couldn't Kagura come in? I wanted her to play cars with me."

The mother just ignored the question and continued to stare at her so called "gift". It wasn't even hers; it was Yuki's. How could a rat get so much attention when she didn't get any? She was the one who bore him in the first place. Shouldn't she get all the praise?

"Oh well," she thought, looking over at Yuki. "At least I'm getting paid for my prison sentence with you. Boy, will I enjoy the day he turns five."

Yuki sat in his crib and looked around silently and waved his arms into empty space. He felt his stomach growl and began to cry for food. The mother, ignoring the cries, walked over to the fridge and pulled out fresh milk. After putting some in Yuki's bottle, she sat down on the couch beside him and held the bottle for him. She rocked Yuki's cradle gently back and forth as he drank his milk.

Ayame came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, turning on the T.V. with a stray remote.

"Did you wash your hands, child?" asked the mother, giving Ayame a knowing look. Ayame nodded and set his eyes back on the T.V. screen. As soon as Yuki finished his meal, he hiccupped and gave a strained look.

"Ayame," called the mother, "come over here and burp your brother for me."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Ayame, who seemed to sink into the couch and pout.

"Because, if I hold him, he'll transform. Your father's away, so you're the only liable person left. Go on, it won't hurt you."

" . . . Because you're too afraid to hold a mouse," Ayame mumbled to himself. His mother didn't seem to hear.

He walked over to Yuki, who still looked bloated and strained. He picked him up and laid him against his shoulder. After patting Yuki's back he let out a small belch, along with a stream of regurgitated milk.

Ayame gave a moan of disgust.

"Mom, Yuki threw up."

The mother took Yuki and wiped his mouth with a nearby cloth. She set him back down in his crib, and grabbed a rag from the kitchen. She dropped it in the spot where the vomit hit the ground.

"Clean it up," she sighed. "It'll stain the carpet if you leave it there. Next time, don't pat Yuki so hard."

Ayame scowled when his mother was out of earshot. He gripped the rag and used it to pick up the white spit up. Ayame covered his nose to block the stench of stomach acid and sour milk. After rubbing the carpet for a good fifteen minutes, he stopped to check his work.

It still showed on the carpet. Ayame sighed and rubbed the rag on it harder. He had to get this up if he was to impress his mother. But impressing her was highly unlikely, since Yuki came around to ruin his already wrecked life.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A young boy felt himself stretch all over. His arms, his legs, his head . . . He cried and cried, but nothing was done to stop it. It was only a couple of days since he was born, but he didn't know what that was. He didn't know anything, except his first feeling of pain. He felt claws grow out of his small, nimble fingers. His eyes grew twice their size and the skin sizzled and ripped underneath. A tail grew from his rear. His cries grew to be pained snorts, grunts, and snarls.

He squirmed and squirmed, looking at his mother with large speckled eyes, seeing her beautiful face crush into despair . . .


	5. Prophecy

Chapter 4 – Prophecy

"It smells in here," complained Akito, covering her nose with her kimono sleeve. "Like something horrid and evil. And we're not even inside the house yet."

Akito and a few housewives stood outside a regular looking Sohma house, except it was outside the inner walls of the main estate. Now it seemed it should stay that way.

A dreary woman opened the door, eyeing her guests carefully. She waited for them to speak.

"I assume that you are the mother of the newborn monster," said the housekeeper. The mother pursed her lips and nodded. She let them in quietly, keeping her eyes to the ground.

Akito led the way, sensing the baby's cursed spirit. There, in a small room, she found an orange haired boy, sleeping soundly in his crib. Akito's eyes lit up with a hidden, unquenchable rage. She looked up to the mother, and instantly felt pity.

"I feel sorry for you," she said. "Giving birth to such a horrid beast must have been so hard for you . . . But it is somewhat your fault you know . . ."

The mother grimaced and tugged gently at her skirt. The father came in to interrupt.

"It's not her fault!" he claimed. "She isn't the one who turns into a demon!"

" . . . That's true," stated Akito. "But she IS the one who brought this monster into my world. Any Sohma knows that it should be gotten rid of as soon as it escapes the womb. It would be easier on me . . ."

"Master Akito suffers great pain from the birth of the cat," explained the housekeeper. "As if he isn't in enough pain already."

"What do you want me to do?" the mother murmured, her voice shaking roughly.

" . . . . . I would tell you to kill it," sighed Akito. The mother gasped in protest, but Akito continued.

"But . . . you caught me in a good mood today. I'm expecting a new pet in a couple years and I'll instantly feel better as soon as he arrives. Because of that, I can handle the burden of keeping a cursed cat under control. I will spare his life on a few conditions."

The father listened in, rubbing the back of his wife, who was close to tears.

"Condition one," started Akito, "I don't want him anywhere near me, so he's not allowed within the inner walls of the Sohma estate. Two: he can't come to my dinner parties. He'll stink up the whole place with his stench. Three: he will have to be put in confinement when he finishes all of his schooling. It'll make us all feel better, including you."

The mother's eyes fluttered in attempt to hold back the tears, but they came down in long, quick streams. Akito went on.

"Four: When he turns five, I wanna see his true form. Just to see what I'm up against. And last but not least, take these beads and put them around his wrist. They'll keep him from turning into his beastly form, but it won't stop him from turning into a cat."

Akito handed the mother the beads of white and red. She stared at them, feeling the heavy burden of each piece.

Akito gave a cruel smile, feeling an unexplained hatred towards the mother.

"This child will make you suffer. It's what you deserve for hurting me."

Akito and the housekeeper let themselves leave the house. Now all that was left was the couple, the baby, and the uncomfortable silence.

"I . . . I can't believe this . . ." mumbled the mother, cradling her stomach with her arms. "My first baby, a monster . . . Who knew . . . it would be like . . . l-like this? And yet I . . . I feel so sorry for him. It wasn't his fault."

"You have feelings for this baby?" the father asked incredulously.

" . . . The truth is . . . I-I don't. I feel as if I've been cursed myself . . . When this baby transformed in my hands . . . t-these . . . very, same hands . . . . . . I . . . I hated him. But I couldn't find it in my heart to kill him."

" . . . Should I?"

"No! What would the neighbors think? I'd . . . I'd never forgive myself for letting you do such a thing!"

"But you have no love for this boy and neither do I!"

The mother smiled blankly and nodded slowly.

"No, I don't. I have no room for him. He frightens me . . ."

"As he does for me . . ." claimed the father. "But I guess we're stuck with him."

The mother stared at the sleeping boy. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't want to raise this baby, but she felt such a wronged pity towards it. Maybe, if she showed it kindness, then perhaps . . .

"Maybe," she began, "if I treat him nicely, like any mother should, then I could tame him. If I show him I mean no harm, maybe it won't be so hard to raise him."

"But what if he realizes that it's all a ruse?" asked the father. "You can't act love for very long. He'll question you."

"He won't, because I'll be the most loving, caring mother. He . . . He won't suspect a thing."

"We could just get rid of him. It would be less painful for both of us AND that Akito kid."

"I can't do that to a baby, even if it IS a monster. It's my duty, as a parent, to care for this boy . . . It's what I must to repent for my sin."

" . . . But, what was the sin?

" . . . . . . Bearing this demon."

The father grimaced and remembered the grotesque image of the small demon that lay in his wife's palms. He knew, from then on, that his wife's life would be ruined. Akito's visit only verified that fact.

"He needs a name," said the mother, getting up to cover the baby with a blanket.

"If only we could get rid of him today . . ." whispered the father. "Who cares about the name . . .?"

"I think . . . . K-Kyou would suffice. It's a common name. No one will suspect of his special disability."

The father nodded and began to leave the room.

"Honey, aren't you going to stay with your son for at least a little bit longer?" asked the mother, trying to smile. "I mean, right now he actually looks harmless. If he's going to like us, then we need to spend time with him."

"That's not my son."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The room was dreadfully quiet. Ayame got used to it, though it was highly annoying and somehow disturbing. Akito laid her head in his lap and curled up into a fetal position.

" . . . . I don't like your lap," claimed Akito. "It's not comfortable like Kureno's. You don't resemble my daddy like he does . . ."

"I'm . . . sorry," said Ayame. "I guess I can't help it. I'm not fatherly like him."

"You should be . . . you all should be . . . for me."

" . . ."

" . . . Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"Does it hurt? You know, to be a snake?"

"Not really. Truth is . . . I really don't care."

"But your mom . . . I hear she hates snakes . . ."

" . . . . ."

"Ayame?"

" . . . . ."

"Ayame, do you feel sorry for me? You know, since that cat was born?"

" . . . . Yes . . ."

"It really hurts. I hate him for it . . . Hey Ayame, can you always like me better than him? Can you hate him with me too?"

" . . . . I don't know. I haven't even met him so-"

"HATE HIM! HATE LIKE I DO! HE DOESN'T DESERVE LOVE!!! NOT AFTER HOW HE MADE ME FEEL!!"

"A-Akito . . ."

"I . . . HATE him. I hate his guts . . . . . I-I don't know why, but it hurts when I try to forgive him. It's like he's tearing me apart from the inside! Why's he doing this to me?!"

Akito started to shake as fresh tears fell down her face. Ayame didn't say anything, fearing that if he made it worse, he'd get punished somehow.

"That boy . . . that . . . THING," murmured Akito, holding her stomach to keep herself from getting sick. "How it makes me feel . . . . I feel like something DIED in me. Like I'm rotting away . . . and he's . . . L-LAUGHING . . ."

Ayame scooted away slowly, starting to become frightened by the insane look in Akito's eyes. He had to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Uhh . . . I uh . . . I gotta go help my mom with something . . . I really need to go now."

"No, don't go!" pleaded Akito. "Please! If you go, that means that I have to see Ren! Don't go!"

Ayame gave a quick apology, bowed, and left the building. Akito's eyes began to stream again.

"Why is he so mean to me?" she sobbed. "Why did he leave? I'm lonely! I want him back . . ."

The housewife came in, hearing Akito's cries.

"Child, what's wrong?"

"Get me Hatori! Get me Shigure! Kureno! Please!" Akito sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, yes, right away."

Within a few minutes, all three boys came in to comfort Akito. Kureno offered his lap, as usual, for her to lie on, and Shigure fluffed up her hair comfortably. Hatori sat nearby, waiting for the moment he was needed.

"S-Shigure?" sniffed Akito. "Does Ayame hate me?"

"No, he doesn't," he answered. "He's just angry at someone else . . ."

" . . . . Who?"

" . . . I . . . I think he's angry at Yuki . . . h-his brother."

" . . . Oh . . ."

Akito dried her eyes and smiled. At least she wasn't to blame for Ayame's ill behavior. She was still loved, regardless of the conflicting feelings of her followers. The words of her father rang in her ears.

"Does . . . Does everyone hate Yuki?"

"Hate?" questioned Hatori. "Why would they hate him? He's only a baby."

"He's the rat. They say he's envied by all the other signs because he's the god's favorite. The cat and the ox hate him the most."

"Is there an ox in the family?"

"No . . . not yet. But when there is, I guarantee that it will hate Yuki. I can see it before it happens, you know. I even think that the newborn cat will hate him too."

Akito chuckled happily at the thought. It all seemed so clear in her head. If everyone else hated Yuki, then it would only bring him closer to her.

"By the way, does anybody know the name of the cat monster?"

"Uh . . . Kyou, I think . . ." guessed Shigure.

"That name's so common. Unfitting for a monster. He needs a new name . . . like Baka!"

Akito giggled loudly at her joke, but the three boys looked away with a straight face. Kureno spoke up.

"That's not nice, Akito," he said calmly. "We don't like it when you're being mean."

Akito pouted slightly as the looks of her followers scolded her actions. She felt bad for making them upset, but she still thought Baka was a fitting name.

"I'm sorry," she said innocently. "I guess the hatred of the zodiac god took over me . . . but I still don't like Kyou. Not at all. He . . . he scares me even . . ."

Akito once again laid her head in Kureno's lap and curled up in her familiar fetal position. Shigure looked away with a small sudden fit of a new found jealousy. So what if Kureno somewhat resembled Akito's long lost father? That didn't make him number one in the zodiac. Shigure wasn't about to be demoted by some rooster.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ayame came out of his bedroom door and went to the kitchen. He dug around the fridge for any leftovers from last night's dinner. All he found were a few riceballs. It would have to do that night, since his mother was exhausted from calming down Yuki's crying. Now that the house was quiet, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Ayame was much too short to reach the microwave to warm up the riceballs, so he'd have to settle with cold rice, though he preferred it warm. Besides, he really didn't know how to even work a microwave yet. His mother never taught him, since she always did the cooking.

Ayame took his plate of food and sat at the table. While eating, he looked at his mom, who was out on the couch. He figured Yuki was in his own room, since the crib wasn't in the living room anymore.

After eating, Ayame put his plate beside the sink and tip-toed over to his mom. He patiently waited to see if she would sense his presence and wake up, but she didn't stir. Ayame put a hand on her shoulder and shook it a little.

"Mom?" he asked in a whisper. " . . . . Mommy?"

The mother opened her eyes lazily. She scowled when she saw him.

"What, Ayame?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick, I'm tired."

" . . . Why do people hate snakes so much?"

" . . . It's because they're cold blooded killers with no emotions. They're ugly and slimy. They don't belong on this earth."

"But they're not slimy. They're actually really smooth. Some of them are kinda friendly too."

"As far as I'm concerned, the only good snake is a dead snake."

"But . . . . But I'm a snake! Does that mean you hate me?"

" . . . . Hate's a strong word, sweety. But dislike, perhaps . . ."

Ayame's eyes watered up instantly.

"You . . . . you don't like me?"

" . . . . You're my son. I HAVE to like you. But like I said, I don't like snakes, so use that brain I formed for you and figure it out."

"You . . . . Y-You really hate me . . ."

" . . . . Ayame, I'm TIRED. Go to bed."

"You hate me . . ."

"You're trying my patience . . ."

"Y-You hate me!!"

"Don't yell! . . . You'll wake the baby."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! I WAS HERE FIRST!! THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH IF ALL HIS DOES IS CRY?! WHY?!?!"

Yuki's cries began to go off as he awakened from his slumber. The mother slapped Ayame quickly on the cheek. Ayame ran behind a kitchen counter, hiding himself in angry tears.

"Why do I value him more than you?!" repeated the mother. "Because he gives me benefits! You're only a stinking burden! A SNAKE in my home!!"

Ayame sat on the floor with his back against a lower cupboard. He tightly put his hands over his ears, drowning out his mother's words and Yuki's cries. He couldn't take this anymore. Yuki had only been here for about a month, and it was already driving him to the point of insanity. He had to leave. There was no way he'd sleep in this house knowing that Yuki was just around the corner, receiving the attention HE lacked since he was born.

Ayame ran to his room and stuffed his pajamas and extra clothes into his small packing bag, which hadn't been used since his school's swimming trip. He zipped up the bag and swung it onto his back. Without another thought about it, he escaped out his window without a trace. He didn't leave a note, saying that he'd be gone for the night. He didn't care. Neither would she.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shigure opened the front door, a fork still in his mouth. Hopefully, the person at the door would be quick. He was really enjoying his dinner.

"Aya!" Shigure murmured happily. "Hi! Joining us for dinner?"

Ayame looked up at him with bloodshot, teary eyes, his mouth too weak to give even the smallest attempt of a smile.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Shigure, taking the fork out of his mouth. "You look kinda sick."

Ayame didn't answer and looked to the ground, feeling a tear fall along the rim of his nose.

Shigure pulled him into his house.

"Can I be excused from dinner? No . . . . Actually, can I let my friend have my plate?"

Shigure's mother and father shrugged and nodded. Shigure then took his plate and brought it up to his room, with Ayame shrugging behind him. He closed his door and sat on the floor with Ayame. Ayame sniffed as more tears fell down his face.

"Aya, why are ya crying?" asked Shigure, softly.

After a moment, Ayame answered with a wail.

"I . . . I don't wanna go home . . ."

Shigure sighed and gave Ayame a hug.

" . . . . . Don't worry," he said to the crying boy. "You can stay."


	6. Fool's Gold

Chapter 5 – Fool's Gold

-4 years later-

"_Mommy . . . do you really love me?"_

That was all it took. That one nerve wracking question. It all came crashing down the minute he came home from school.

Kyou opened the door to his silent house, expecting his mother or father to greet him. He continued to walk around, pushing every door open, trying to spot the familiar beings he knew. Maybe if they weren't home, he could go outside and play with Kagura again.

Coming around the corner, he found his father sitting in the office desk, holding a picture frame. His shoulders were shaking and his face was wet, but he was oddly silent.

"Daddy?" asked Kyou, tugging on the end of his father's coat. Startled, the father looked to his son.

"Don't touch me," he snarled. "Don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours . . ."

"Daddy . . . W-What's . . .?"

His father got up, with shaky legs and paced around the room with his hand over his mouth tightly, and his brows furrowed deeply into his forehead. He looked like he was going to jam something into the wall.

Did he do something to cause his father's anger? He couldn't figure it out. He ate all of his lunch, he stayed away from girls at all times, he kept his bracelet on the whole day, and he came home on time. What did he do?

"Where's mommy?" he asked. His dad's eyes lit up with rage. He raised a hand and hit Kyou's cheek with a quick and hard smack.

"How DARE you ask me that!!" yelled the father. "You of all people should know better! You . . . You MONSTER, you . . ."

Kyou held his cheek and backed away, too stunned to cry. The father ducked his head and chuckled insanely.

"You . . . You KILLED her . . ." he sobbed. "Your mother . . . she's dead . . . and it's all... your... fault . . ."

" . . . No . . ." Kyou whimpered, as he shook his head in disbelief. "No . . . n-no!"

" . . . She couldn't stand to be around you!"

The father got closer to Kyou, his arms waving about wildly as he shouted.

"She . . . She fuckin' killed herself! . . . S-She couldn't raise a monster like you!"

"But mommy said she wasn't afraid . . ." Kyou whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, and I suppose she didn't look it?! She HATED you . . . She hated you like she hated disease . . ."

Kyou looked back into his memories. His mother's face was always smiling, but there was a sense of something hidden behind those smiles of hers. Kyou's face went into an ugly scowl at the realization of what he had done.

"You're . . . You're lying!" he cried. "Mommy loved me!"

" . . . It's all your fault," sobbed the father, hiding his distraught face.

"No! No, it's not! She loved me!"

"It was a lie . . ."

"You're lying! . . . Y-You're a liar!"

The father slumped back into his chair and nearly collapsed.

" . . . H-How could you do this to our family? To HER? She cared for you out of the goodness of her heart and this is how you repay her?!"

"It's not my fault!"

"It's ALL your fault, Kyou."

"It's NOT my FAULT!"

"She would still be here if . . ."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!"

" . . . . If only you were born as the rat . . ."

Kyou curled his hands into fists. It was always back to this story. The rat and his blind greatness, tricking the unknowing cat. How stupid he felt when his parents used compare him and Yuki.

It had to end.

"It's . . . It's Yuki's fault," Kyou claimed.

The father chuckled crudely.

"That rat boy didn't do anything. You just need someone to blame other than yourself."

"I... DIDN'T... DO IT!! IT'S HIS FAULT FOR CURSING ME!! IF HE WEREN'T HERE, I COULD BE NORMAL!! I HATE HIM!! I WANNA KILL HIM!!!!"

"Hmph . . . Like you could gather the courage to kill him."

"I WILL KILL HIM!! THEN I'LL KILL MYSELF!!"

" . . . That . . . would do us all a favor."

Kyou's eyes overflowed with more tears and his angry scowl disappeared, being replaced with a depressing whimper. It hurt so much. Why did it? He already got the feeling his mom and dad didn't love him. Why did he go on believing those lies? What did he expect from them when he knew it wasn't there?

Darkness fell inside the house. The kitchen's window light brought no comfort and the chirping of the birds didn't fit the atmosphere. Kyou ran out of the front door, dropping his school bag and lunch box, leaving them behind. Before he knew it, he was inside the inner walls of the Sohma houses.

Kyou kept running, regardless of the fact that he was not allowed in there. He didn't care who saw him. Not even the other kids. Ritsu, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori . . . they all saw him.

He stopped in the garden of one house to catch his breath. Suddenly he felt an unwelcome chill that buried deep beneath his bones. A crude, subtle voice called to him, filling him with more hate and fear than he could handle.

"Hello Kyou," sighed Akito, looking at the orange haired boy with malcontent. "You know I don't like having monsters near my house, don't you?"

Kyou, realizing where he was, suddenly felt very afraid and tried to back away quickly. His heel caught on a medium sized rock, and he was swung backwards. His loose bracelet rolled right off his wrist. It fell to the ground as Kyou began to transform. A loud clank hit the gravel, and smoke rose from Kyou's deformed, creature body. Akito covered her nose.

" . . . How disgusting," she sneered. "Like something's . . . dying . . . that's what you smell like."

Kyou growled, acid spilling from between his teeth as he gazed at Akito with wild eyes. Akito chuckled.

"But you know what Kyou? I'm happy you're here. Who would we have to look down upon if you weren't here?"

Kyou made an eerie cry of anger and raced off on all fours, passing by everything again. Everyone cleared a path and cringed in fear, holding their noses. Children whimpered, babies bawled, and parents moaned in disgust as he ran by.

Time stopped when he met Kagura's eyes.

She looked terrified. Her face went pale with fright. She was even ghost-like. She stood there, dropping whatever she was holding. Her parents took her by the hand and took her indoors.

No matter where Kyou went, whether inside the main Sohma estate or out, all doors and windows were looked and all lights were turned off. As the sun was setting, no one even bothered to turn on their porch lights.

Akito smiled to herself as she watched Kyou roam around as a monster while he seeked shelter. At least there was a good feeling of being fortunate enough to not be him. It did her and the others a favor. Besides, he was the least of her worries.

Four grueling years with Ren had passed and she had survived it. There was no use in fighting her mother's wish in raising her as a male. If it was what Ren wanted. If it was what Father wanted, even though she still was sure that Father would have wanted her to be a female, deep inside. But once Akito got what she wanted, it wouldn't matter anymore.

Yuki's birthday was coming up soon, and to celebrate it, he'd be brought to her personally. From what she knew, he was turning five in September, and the mother was thrilled by the deal they made years ago.

A housewife came into Akito's room with a small lantern.

"Master Akito, please step away from the windows," she warned. "That cat demon is still prowling around."

" . . . But it's so fun to watch," protested Akito with an entertained face.

"Please, he'll see you."

" . . . Alright."

Akito closed the shutters on the windows and sat on the floor. She motioned for the housewife to sit by her.

"What would you like Master Akito?" asked the housewife.

" . . . I want to know everything you know about Yuki, my pet," smiled Akito, eagerly.

"Well . . . he's got greyish hair. Not like the texture of an older person's hair, but soft and silky. His eyes are soft and purple. He speaks rather well for his age, but he's painfully shy. Quiet too. He absolutely adores peaches. His rat form has finally grown fur, so it's not as ugly as before."

"He sounds perfect."

"There's one error, however."

"What's that?"

"He has a chronic chest infection. Yuki is often having coughing fits and they've gotten worse. When he was two, he almost died from an attack. But he's on a steady does of medication, so you needn't worry."

Akito nodded and shooed her away. Once she was gone, Akito reached underneath her pillow and pulled out a dark box.

Of course, she faintly believed that a very special soul dwelled within this box. The housewife told her so, so she believed it to be true. They wouldn't lie to her.

She opened the box, looking inside its empty walls. Akira's soul was in there, and it was listening to her every word. Maybe, if she prayed to him enough, maybe he could help her somehow. He'd come back in some way. He loved her too much to be gone so long.

"Soon, daddy . . ." cooed Akito, holding the box close. " . . . Soon."

Yuki looked into the bathroom mirror while standing on Ayame's old footstool, which he no longer needed since his rapid growth spurt.

Yuki messed with his suit and tie. He played with his hair style questionably and ruffled it to his liking. He looked at his strange new style and giggled in spite of himself. His mother came around to get him. Yuki quickly stopped, knowing he wasn't supposed to be doing anything.

"Yuki!" she crowed. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't ignore me when I call you . . . Did you mess up your hair?"

"Sorry mama," Yuki said in a small voice. His mother took the top of his hand and hit it with a few rough pats.

"When I do your hair, you don't go about changing it, understand?" she scowled. "Ignorant child . . . Come along, Yuki. Time to go to the doctor."

"O-Okay . . . Mama? W-Why do I have to dress up when I go to the doctor? Nobody else dresses up."

"Because you always need to look your best in the Sohma family. The doctor is in stress, for he's training his son to follow his footsteps. So be good, or else."

She held Yuki's small hand and took him outside, while he did his best to keep up with his mom's quick pace. They continued on westward and arrived at the family's doctor's office. Yuki stood by his mother in front of the door, covering his mouth as he coughed.

The doctor opened the door and welcomed them in. Yuki had his mother help him take off his suit jacket, tie, and shirt once they were in the check-up room. The doctor used his stethoscope to listen to Yuki's heart. After a minute, he switched to listening to his softly rising and falling chest.

"Take a deep breath," said the doctor. Yuki took in some air slowly, and began to cough heavily.

" . . . Well he seems to be doing a little better. The cough's not as heavy as last time, but he's still pretty sick. I'll give him a shot and give you a new bottle of his medication."

"S-Shot?" panicked Yuki. His mother shushed him, but the doctor only chuckled.

"It's just a pinch. Don't worry."

The doctor gently took Yuki's arm, but he squirmed away, shaking.

"Erm . . . Mmm . . ." whimpered Yuki, pushing the doctor's hand away. His mother roughly tapped his forehead.

"Yuki, stop that," she scolded. "No squirming."

Yuki rubbed his forehead and sat still, afraid to be hit again. He turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut. The doctor quickly applied the needle, and took it out.

"There now . . . that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He took a bright colored band-aid and put it on the small puncture mark. Yuki poked at it and sighed. His mother collected his medicine, helped him off the patient table, and took him out of the building.

He was being led home when suddenly something from afar caught his eye. A young boy, no older than he, was hiding behind a tree, drawing in the sand with a stick. His hair was the same color as his band-aid. A cool, vivid orange. It was really pretty, like the sunset . . .

"Hey mama . . . who's that?" asked Yuki, pointing to the distant boy. "I've never seen him before. Is he new here?"

"It's _HIM_," the mother whispered to herself. "What is he doing inside the Sohma walls? How'd he get in? Who let that creature IN?"

"Mama! Mama! Can I go play with him?"

"No! . . . No, you . . . you are to never play with him. Ever. Am I clear?"

"But . . . why not?"

"Am I clear?"

" . . . . . Yes mama."

" . . . I'll tell you why when we get home."

"Oh . . . o-okay . . . Hey mama? Is he, you know, cursed like me?"

"Yes Yuki . . . but he is not lucky like you."

"Why?"

" . . . He's a monster."

Yuki glanced back over at the orange haired boy once more. He couldn't bring himself to believe his mother's words. This boy didn't look like a monster. In fact, he looked rather lonesome. If he had just one chance, then maybe he'd find out his sign. Maybe he was a rat too . . .

The air was thick with fog. But not thick enough.

Kyou could still see his mother's grave. He could see everyone crying and praying. He was the only one not weeping. He didn't know how.

Kyou's father left an hour ago, wanting to cry in peace, while he was left out there to endure the disapproving stares of every adult who came to mourn his mother. He could hear their whispers . . .

_"Can you believe this?"_

_"I know!"_

_"I hear it was suicide. Poor woman, raising that devil child."_

_"Well, can you blame her?"_

_"I hear the father is disowning his son. He doesn't care what Akito will say about it."_

_"I can't believe that the child doesn't even shed a single tear for his mother."_

_"How demented."_

_"The year of the cat always comes with consequences."_

_"I can't imagine the guilt that comes with bearing such an ugly child."_

Kyou clenched his fists and tried to shun out all the noise.

"It's not my fault," Kyou said to himself. He repeated it over and over to continue to shun out the others. But their painful words still reached his ears. Kyou kept repeating louder and louder to scratch out the noise until he was shouting loud enough for everyone to hear.

The people in the area fearfully took a step back, keeping a good distance from the screaming boy. Some even believed that he had gone insane.

Everyone started to leave the graveyard, leaving Kyou to chant to himself about how he was innocent. The mist thickened, and it grew harder to see where he was. He didn't care, and he didn't want to go home. Home wasn't home anymore.

A figure approached him in the mist, its footsteps crunching on the gravel ground. It was a man, and a tall one at that. Surprisingly, he came with a calm and gentle face. Still, Kyou continued to shout.

"It's not my fault! IT'S NOT!!"

The strange man, with his hair set back in a ponytail, and his body covered by a warm kimono, bent down to see him eye to eye. Kyou waited for a heart splitting response, so that he could continue to shout back.

But the man only smiled softly, saying no more than two gentle words.

"I know."

Kyou looked into the man's kind eyes, shocked by his response. It made him want to cry. He tried to hide it, but his efforts were in vain.

He rubbed his wet eyes with his hand, letting out a loud sob. He felt so foolish, standing with this strange man, letting him see him cry like this. But he couldn't help it. The way the man gently stroked his hair with his hand made his heart sink. His soft, elder-like eyes were full of understanding. It was like magic . . .

* * *

**Well, it's been a while since I've updated. (sorry about that) But it feels refreshing to work on stories again after all this time. Applying to colleges takes it out of ya, doesn't it? lol Anyway, take a look at my profile. I've got an important news update that I'd like you to look at. ^^ Thanks for reading and let me know if anything needs to be corrected. =) - Dragondustbubblez**


	7. Bliss and Turmoil

Chapter 6 – Bliss and Turmoil

"So, Akito," began Kureno, "why'd you call me over?"

Akito smiled while she peeled off the petals of a few large flowers. Kureno sighed.

"Akito, can't you leave the flowers alone?"

She got up and went over to Kureno, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "I need some company today . . . . You know those two newest members of our happy family?"

"You mean the cow and the rabbit?"

"Yes. I'm going to visit them today."

"And I'm going with you?"

"Exactly."

Akito let go of him and took his hand. Kureno walked her outside, letting her lead the way.

"First, we'll visit the cow," she said, softly. "He was born first after all."

They came up to a house on the southern side of the Sohma house and rang the doorbell. After waiting awhile, a man opened the door. Upon seeing the young god and her servant, he shivered a little.

"A-Akito!" he gasped. "What a surprise. We . . . we didn't know you were coming. I would have cleaned up a bit."

Akito and Kureno allowed themselves in, while the man at the door scratched his head.

"Where is he?" Akito asked sweetly to a woman who was sitting on a couch nearby. The woman blinked in confusion.

" . . . Who?" she asked.

"The cow," chuckled Akito. "Your son?"

"Oh! Hatsuharu . . . H-He's here."

Akito looked around to find a small boy hiding by his mother's legs. His black and white hair softly fluttered from the breeze coming from the open front door. The moment he laid eyes on Akito, they brimmed up in warm tears. The father came over immediately.

"Haru, what's wrong buddy?" he asked his son, gently, while rustling his hair. Akito chuckled lightly again, but Kureno looked away sadly.

"He's crying because he's seeing me for the first time. It's a bond we share."

Akito hugged the crying boy tightly, while suppressing a laugh.

"Don't cry, my little cow. Don't cry . . . . You're lucky to be what you are to me."

"W-Where does he stand in your . . . standards?" the mother asked eagerly.

"Heh heh, he's my personal jester."

Everyone's expression darkened while Akito remained to be nothing but smiles, and silence filled the room. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Akito giggled loudly, surprising Hatsuharu so much that he stopped crying.

"Ha ha! I just . . . I just CAN'T keep from laughing when I'm around you!" said Akito, holding her sides. "Y-You . . . he-he . . . you always make me smile!"

Haru started to smile as well. The parents grinned slightly, still not being able to see the purpose behind this. Still, without a good reason, they felt proud that their son made someone this happy. But it all came crashing down in one moment as Akito chuckled out a few more words.

"Haha! You . . . m-make me laugh so much . . . because, ha ha . . . you're just so STUPID!"

Hatsuharu frowned confusedly and looked to his parents for help. They couldn't come up with any aid, for they were as shocked as he was. Haru decided to speak up for himself.

"I'm . . ." he stuttered with a small, meek voice. "I'm not stupid . . ."

Akito laughed even louder.

"Yes you are!" she giggled crudely as Haru's eyes began to water again. And do you know why? Hmm? . . . . Ha ha! It's because of what you fell for. On the day I hosted that party for all you animals, I announced that the first one there would be my favorite. You almost made it, Haru. But the WHOLE time, you didn't realize that the rat rode on your back. And when you reached the party, the rat jumped off and beat you to me!"

Akito continued to laugh roughly and Kureno watched Akito continue to pick on Haru. He felt extremely ashamed for coming here with Akito; he couldn't bear to look Haru's parents in the face.

"A . . . A rat?" asked Hatsuharu, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes! A rat! A measly, little rat!" roared Akito. "He tricked you sooooo good! Ha ha! You see, that's why he's my favorite. He's a LOT smarter and wittier. Unlike you, whom EVERYONE laughs at."

Haru's face scrunched up into an irritated scowl as he continued to cry. Akito pulled him close to her and sighed, catching her breath from all the laughing.

" . . . Aww, don't cry, Haru," she cooed with a mocking tone. "Just think of it this way . . . If there weren't any dumb people, what would happen to all the smart people? We need you Haru. I need you; and you need me, so be a good little cow for me, okay?"

Haru let go of his scowl and his face saddened. He nodded and let Akito hug him for a bit longer. When she let him go, he ran to his room and slammed his door. Just as Haru's father was about to go to him, Akito stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't tell him he's worth something . . . because he's not," she said, smiling. "He's nothing without me, and he knows it well. But it doesn't matter because I . . . I love him . . . so much . . ."

Akito took Kureno's hand and they walked out of the house together side by side; one as happy as a lark, and the other as shamed as a thief.

"Just think, Shigure! A bit more time and we'll be in high school! I can hardly wait!"

Ayame tucked away his books excitedly and put his backpack on. Hatori joined up with them and waited for Shigure to finish packing his things as well. Once he was done, all three of them headed outside of the school building and headed back to the Sohma Estate.

"Hey! Hey guys!" started Shigure. "My dad says that I'm hitting puberty! Didn't I get taller over the summer?"

" . . . . . Mmm . . . Not really," said Hatori.

"Have too!"

"Have not."

"Have TOO! My dad said so."

" . . . Okay . . . whatever."

"I might even be growing underarm hair. Wanna see?"

"Heh, yeah."

Shigure lifted his arm up and pulled down his sleeve. Ayame and Hatori looked closely.

"I don't see anything, Gure," claimed Ayame, squinting his eyes.

"Aww! Come on guys!" whined Shigure.

"Aya's right," said Hatori. "There's nothing there."

" . . . Well, I'm still going through puberty anyways."

Ayame scratched at his white hair, pondering at this new word.

"Hey guys . . . w-what's puberty?"

Shigure and Hatori exchanged expressions at their friend's question. Ayame waited patiently for an answer.

"You . . . You don't know what puberty is?" asked Shigure. Ayame shook his head.

"Seriously?" continued Shigure. "Wow . . . ."

"Who told you about it?" asked Ayame.

"My dad told me," replied Hatori. "He said that it happens when we grow older. He also said that our bodies start to change when we least expect it, or something like that."

"What changes?"

"Your muscles get bigger," said Shigure, flexing his arms. "Also, you get taller and stronger too. Dad also said that you grow hair under your arms and on your legs. You might even get a mustache!"

"But that's not till later," added Hatori.

"Oh . . . ." claimed Ayame, imagining side burns. He shuddered at the thought. Growing extra hair wasn't exactly exciting to him. "Anything else?"

"Mmm . . . my dad did say there was more, but he says that I can't know about it until I start high school or until the process itself actually starts."

"Oh wow, I wonder what it is."

"Beats me," said Shigure. " . . . . Maybe we'll turn into giants!"

Ayame and Hatori laughed as Shigure marched around, pretending to look ten times his own size.

"Or . . . or maybe our animal forms will grow all big and scary!"

"Yeah!" agreed Ayame. "I wanna be a boa constrictor. Or a cobra!"

"I wanna be a big ol' coyote!"

"Hey, maybe Hatori will turn into a real dragon!"

Ayame and Shigure looked at Hatori with awe and envy. Hatori just shrugged, smiling at the thought. It would be pretty cool . . . cooler than a puny seahorse. He could scorch anyone who dared to make fun of his sad looking animal sign.

While walking home, the three boys continued to imagine more things about puberty's mysteries. But one question remained in Shigure's mind.

"Hey, do girls have puberty too?"

"Nah . . . I'd doubt it," Ayame chuckled. Hatori cut in.

"Actually . . . they do."

"THEY DO?" Shigure and Ayame said in unison.

"My dad says they do," Hatori continued. "But dad wouldn't tell me what happens to them. He said that it's another thing I'd have to learn in high school."

"Okay, now I REALLY wanna go to high school," exclaimed Shigure. Ayame and Hatori nodded in agreement.

When reaching the Sohma estate, Hatori went home to do homework, leaving Shigure and Ayame alone. Ayame twiddled his thumbs as they came near Shigure's house.

"H-Hey Shigure? Can I stay over your house for a bit today?"

"Aww, sorry Aya," apologized Shigure. "My parents are going away for the evening and they won't allow people over without them there."

"Oh, okay . . . Some other time then?"

"Sure! See ya!"

Shigure went inside his house as Ayame shrugged on towards home. He knocked on the door and waited. His mother answered.

"Oh, it's you," she said, lazily. "Come in."

Ayame came inside and set his stuff down on the couch. He looked to his mom for a moment, and then decided to speak.

" . . . S-School was really good today. My teacher's kinda weird though. He-"

"That's nice dear," interrupted his mother, while she cleaned up Yuki's scattered toy cars. Ayame decided to change the subject.

"So uhh . . . where's dad?"

"On a business trip."

"O-Oh . . ."

Ayame shuffled his feet and tried to find more words to say. When he couldn't find any, he sat on the couch by his stuff and reached for the TV remote. But he didn't feel like watching TV tonight. He wanted someone to talk to, and that didn't include Yuki.

" . . . . . Need help?" he asked, watching his mother pick up more of Yuki's belongings.

"No," she replied bluntly.

Ayame gave up. There was no rhyme or reason to getting his mom to talk to him. All she gave him were commands. She never had any time to hear anything he ever wanted to tell her. But before heading to his room, he felt the need to ask one more thing.

"Hey mom . . . h-how come you've never told me about puberty?"

His mother stopped in her spot.

"Because, you're just a child," she said. "You're too young to know about that. You're only like, what, eight?"

" . . . I'm twelve mom. I thought you knew that . . ."

" . . . Well, sometimes I lose track."

" . . . . . So are you gonna tell me what puberty is?"

"Ask your father when he gets back."

"But he's never home . . ."

"Ayame . . ."

"I don't even remember what he looks like!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man."

"He isn't coming back, is he?"

" . . . . Go to your room."

"IS HE?"

"GO!"

Ayame grabbed his pack, ran into his room and slammed the door. His mother wiped her brow with the palm of her hand, forcing herself not to cry. She knew he wouldn't be back. After all they've been through, he up and left her high and dry with two snot nosed kids. He hadn't bothered to call since last week. Before he left, they had had a fight. Who knew if he was even thinking of coming back? No . . . . He wouldn't . . . Not back to this mess.

Ayame sat silently at his desk, thinking deeply about his dilemma. Ever since Yuki was born, nothing had been the same. Even before then, things were strange. For once, his mother was smiling for awhile, but once he turned into a snake, it all went to hell. He woke up several nights before to yelling and screaming; even a few plates were broken. But even then, his mother talked to him about everything. Now that Yuki was here, he was being ignored. Heaven forbid, she couldn't even remember his age.

He had to get out. He didn't have a home here anymore, and now he realized that he never did. It just took him this long to put the pieces together.


	8. Bad Anatomy

Chapter 7 – Bad Anatomy

_"Hi, aren't you Kyou's father?" _

_"Unfortunately, yes. What do you want?"_

_"I hear that you're disowning your son."_

_"So? What business do you have with that?"_

_" . . . I'd like to come to an agreement with you."_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kyou stood behind the couch as he listened in on the two adults who were talking in the empty room next door. He knew one was his father, and the other was the man from the funeral. They seemed to be discussing a serious matter. He decided to get a closer look, purely out of curiosity. After all, he did want to see that man again . . .

Kyou tip-toed to the door of the room, which was slightly ajar. He stood behind it so that they wouldn't see him. He listened hard, trying to catch up to the conversation.

"Do you think it's fair? Putting all this blame on him?"

"Of course it's fair. My wife is dead because of that beast. She'll never come back . . ."

"I'm sorry for loss, but I'm sure Kyou didn't directly have anything to do with it. He's just a little boy."

"No! He's a monster! That . . . that THING. That damn . . . sack full of sludge caused my wife to kill herself. He's a murderer I tell you . . . The little shit head deserves to die . . ."

"How could you talk about your son that way?"

"He's not my son . . ."

" . . . But are you really going to give up on him?"

"Yes!"

"But where will he go?"

"I don't care! Just as long as he's out of this house forever!"

"Be rational . . . You can't send him off into the streets."

"Then what would you do, huh? What the HELL would you do?"

" . . . . ."

"Well?"

" . . . . I'll take him with me."

"What?"

"I'll take him with me."

"Y-You can't be serious. Bringing a monster like that into your home . . ."

"No, really. I will take him home with me. He'll no longer be your concern."

" . . . _Son of a bitch _. . . Well, I don't pity you. You chose this path."

"I don't ask for pity, I only ask for Kyou."

"Heh, it's your funeral. You outta- . . . . Kyou!"

Startled, Kyou looked away from the crack in the doorway and hid. His father continued to grumble.

"The little . . . I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

"No, Kyou," interrupted Shioshou. "It's alright. Come on in. Don't be afraid."

Kyou shook violently as he walked into the room. His father stared at him, his eyes like daggers. Shioshou put a gentle hand on the frightened boy's shoulder and brought him closer, trying to calm his poor nerves. The father looked enraged.

"You . . . would let this thing live in your home?"

"Yes," Shioshou replied calmly. "And I think we'll be just fine."

"Yeah . . . fine my ass!"

Kyou buried his face in the man's kimono while his father continued to curse. Shioshou put a hand on his head, letting him cry into the cloth of his clothing.

"Look, you don't want him, and I'm willing to take him. What's the problem here?"

Kyou's father scowled and went quiet. He turned around and lowered his head, so that they wouldn't see his eyes water up with angry tears.

"Take him . . ." he whispered.

"Shall I file paper work for the adoption?"

"NO! . . . Just . . . take him and leave me."

" . . . . As you wish. Come along, Kyou. Let's go."

Shioshou got up and took Kyou by hand. Both of them walked out the house for good. They headed to the farthest parts of the Sohma estate, arriving at an old dojo. Shioshou went down to his knees and faced Kyou, who was still weeping.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kyou, softly.

Kyou nodded and wiped his nose. He tried to speak.

" . . . . . A-Am I gonna live with you now?"

"If that's okay with you. You don't have to if you don't want to."

" . . . I want to . . . I don't wanna go back. D-Daddy really scares me . . . He yells a lot . . ."

"Then you'll stay with me. I'll prepare your room tonight and make you some dinner. I have to apologize though, because my cooking isn't exactly that great."

" . . . . . Do . . . Do I have to call you daddy?"

"No, Kyou. You don't have to do that."

Shioshou sighed sadly. He had never raised a child before, but he knew he could pull it off. He'd have to . . . or else he'd never forgive himself.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Akito rolled a pencil back and forth across the floor while she waited. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, putting her pencil away with her drawings. A weary, tired woman came through the door and sat on her knees, waiting for Akito to speak. Her blond, curled hair fell gloomily over her face.

"You caught me in a good mood today," claimed Akito, pacing around the room with her hands behind her back. "So what brings you to me?"

The blond haired woman dropped her head low and smiled sadly as her eyes quivered.

" . . . I can't stand it anymore . . . . I-I can't live with that . . . that boy anymore . . ."

"Has my little bunny rabbit been giving you trouble? Is Momiji being unbearable?"

" . . . . Things like this shouldn't happen to a mother . . ."

"But miss," Akito said, mockingly, "you're in the god's good graces. You should be happy that you bore my little bunny . . ."

" . . . . . I want to disown him . . ."

Akito's mouth hung slightly open. She smiled slightly and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Why would you wanna do something like that?"

The woman shook.

"I . . . I hate him . . . That boy makes me so . . . so, so sick . . . You don't even know . . ."

Akito came closer to her and looked down at her hunched figure.

"You poor woman. You look so ill . . . But my little bunny needs a guardian . . . And if not you . . . who?"

" . . . . . My husband . . . He can take care of him without me. We . . . already discussed it. He'll keep him in a separate house from now on . . ."

" . . . Then that will do."

" . . . . And . . . I was told that . . . Hatori has the power to . . . erase memories."

Akito gave her a long look and sighed.

"His skills are . . . mediocre, for the time being. It will be a while before he can fully erase memories with failure. Be patient. When the time comes, you can go to him. Then he can help you with your pain. As for me, I've done all I can do. Leave."

The woman slowly got up and slumped her way out. The housewife came in after her.

"What is to become of Momiji?" she asked.

Akito thought for a moment.

"He will live his father . . . away from his mother. Later on, his mother will have her memories erased by Hatori."

"But Akito . . ."

"She requested this."

The housewife went silent and nodded. Akito looked out her window, tracing her finger along the dusty window frame.

"So . . . how's Yuki? Is he almost ready?"

"He just had his birthday not long ago. He'll be here next week."

"Ooo! I can't wait! Finally, I get to show Ren that I AM better than her! I was made to be loved, unlike her . . . Father liked me better anyway, didn't he?"

"Yes, Akito," the housewife answered immediately. "Just be careful, Master Akito. Ren is not a stable woman."

"I know she isn't."

Akito went to a nearby cupboard and pulled out her dark box and looked inside it, smiling.

" . . . Daddy'll be proud of me, won't he?"

The housewife's expression saddened.

" . . . Yes . . . He will be very proud."

Akito laughed victoriously as she snugly tucked away the box. She had never been so excited. She just knew somehow that Yuki would be everything she ever wanted. Maybe, because they're bond was so strong, she could tell him all her deepest, darkest secrets. And he wouldn't tell a soul a single detail.

Akito lay on her back and stared up and the ceiling, imaging what Yuki would look like. But time went by quickly and there was soon a knock on her door yet again.

"Akito," called another housewife, "it's time for your lessons with Ren."

Akito hissed and got up. She let herself be led to the dragon's lair. As always, the beast was sitting in a sorrowful position, mourning for her husband. Akito kept a good distance away from her.

"You're getting annoying . . ." crowed Ren. "When will you just admit that this 'pet' thing will get you no where?"

"Just wait and see," sneered Akito, getting in Ren's face. "I'll be better than you! Then daddy's soul will shine on me and leave you!"

Ren's eyes flared up in anger and she tightly grasped Akito's small wrist. She gave it a twist, making her wail in pain.

"Never . . ." growled Ren, her eyes red with hate, " . . . Never . . . NEVER say that to me . . . DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Akito shivered and tried to free her aching wrist.

Ren looked up as she got an idea and smiled.

"Speaking of which . . . where's my box?"

"It's . . . It's not yours, it's mine. The housekeeper gave it to me."

"Akira's soul is MINE!"

"No! She gave it to me!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

Ren threw Akito to the floor and got up, wobbling. She threw her head back and gave a wretched laugh, half in humor, and half in anger."

"You and all your animal friends can do whatever the hell you like. I'm getting what rightfully belongs to me!"

Ren limped quickly out of her room while Akito lay on the floor, holding her side in pain. She coughed, feeling her chest shake. She tried to get up and follow her deranged mother.

But once she got to her room, she was too late. Ren had ransacked the whole area, and had obviously found what she was looking for. The other housewives were running up and down the halls, searching for the now missing Ren, who had disappeared without a trace.

And Akira's soul was with her.

* * *

**Ahh... short chapter. =P Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! =D - dragondustbubblez**


	9. First Impressions

**AHH! I just realized. I've been spelling Shishou's name wrong this whole time! _ **

**Ah well...**

Chapter 8 – First Impressions

"Kyou . . . Kyou, are you listening?"

Shishou watched Kyou with curiosity, wondering what he was looking at. He turned his gaze past the window frame from his dojo and glanced outside. A young, gray-haired boy held his mother's hand as they walked away from the outer walls of the Sohma estate. They were heading for the inner-most section, facing what looked like Akito's dwelling. Kyou's expression turned extremely bitter.

"It's him . . ." Kyou scowled, his eyes narrowing. "It's that rat . . ."

"That rat has a name," chuckled Shishou. "He's called Yuki."

Kyou looked away in remorse and pouted.

"That's a stupid name . . ." he scoffed.

"Now Kyou . . . you know that's not very nice."

" . . . . . He ruined everything . . ."

Shishou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was unfortunate, really, that Kyou had to resort to blaming that little boy for what had happened. But it was better than him blaming himself. Not better by much, but better nonetheless.

"Tell me, "he started, calmly. " . . . why is it Yuki's fault?"

"Because he's a dirty rat."

"And that makes him a bad guy?"

"Yeah . . . It's all his fault."

"But he didn't choose to be the rat, just as you didn't choose to be the cat."

"So?"

"Then he hasn't done anything, has he?"

Kyou looked away and said nothing else. Obviously, since didn't want to talk about it any longer, Shishou focused on something else. He put a smile on his face and forgot all else.

"Kyou, I have a question for you," he said softly.

The boy across from him still refused to look him in the eye, expecting the conversation about Yuki to continue. Shishou continued.

"Do you like to kick and punch?"

Kyou looked up, surprised by his question.

" . . . I guess," he answered, ruefully.

"Then would you be interested in the martial arts? Like karate?"

Kyou nodded, his attention slowly going away from the boy he developed a hate for.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Akito . . ." started the housewife. Akito looked up, her eyes red from crying the previous night. The housewife smiled and revealed a dark box from behind her back. It was the box that Ren had stolen from her during her strong fit of rage. Now her father's soul was back in her arms again. Akito gave a teary smile and quickly grasped the container, holding it tightly against herself.

"We found your mother last night, trying to leave the Sohma house," the housewife said, while opening the curtains and window binds in the room. "We caught her just before she could escape with your box. We advise that you stay away from Ren for awhile. She's not stable."

Akito continued to smile.

"It doesn't matter now . . ." she said softly. "My father is safe again. And today is the happiest day of my life . . ."

"Why is that, Master Akito?"

"Did you forget? My pet comes today. I know because he is heading towards us now. I can feel his presence."

"Oh, yes . . . How could I have forgotten about today? I will be waiting for him by the front door."

The housekeeper scurried off in a hurry, leaving Akito alone with her thoughts. Today was going amazingly well for her. She didn't have to see her mother, her father's soul was back in her custody, and best of all, Yuki was arriving at last. After five years of waiting patiently, her hard work had paid off.

"Father . . . I'm so happy," she said, her lips pressed onto the box. She kissed it and stashed it away in its usual spot. Hardly being able to constrain herself, she sat on her mat and waited. In but a few moments, just as she predicted, soft footsteps began to appear behind her sliding door. Wanting to keep her composure, she picked up a book and pretended to be reading it. Immediately, Akito's heart began to roughly pound against her skin. He was here at last. He was going to solve the loneliness she felt inside . . .

The door opened.

He was everything she hoped he be. Five years of age, with large, innocent eyes and a gentle complexion. When he looked upon her, tears of joy and sadness fell down his rosy face. Akito paid no heed to his mother, who was scolding him in the background. Naturally, she understood that he could only do this at first upon seeing her. They were connected with a strong, emotional bond.

Akito beckoned the little rat to come to her. Unfortunately, the poor thing was too frightened to comply, so she went up to him instead, pulling him into a close and somewhat sensual embrace.

"'_We meet at last . . .'_" Akito cooed "'_Hello . . . my vengeful little Yuki.'_" Yuki took a deep breath and dared not to move.

"Ahem," said the mother, " . . . . . The money?"

"Right away, ma'am," said the housekeeper.

"Apart from his cough, is everything in order?"

"It'll be just fine."

The two adults left to take care of unfinished business, while Akito and Yuki were left to bond. Akito ran a hand through Yuki's hair, making him shiver. She patted his head gently and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here, Yuki," Akito chimed. "You're my new pet, you know?"

Yuki nodded, not knowing whether or not he wanted to smile. He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't budge. He could only make out little squeaks of objections. Akito continued on.

"You're my favorite out of ALL the animals in the Zodiac, you know. You're my best follower."

" . . . R-Really?" Yuki asked, suddenly forgetting his fear. No one had ever called him a "favorite" before.

"Yes, Yuki," smiled Akito. She just loved saying his name. It fit him so well. "And you have a big responsibility."

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's re . . . re-sponsit-sponsi-?"

"It's when you're supposed to do something. And it's your responsibility to play with me."

"Oh! . . . O-Okay."

Yuki blushed and chuckled. Was this possibly the start of a grand friendship? He couldn't believe that he was actually scared to step into the room. Now he had no clue why he felt such a strong urge to run away.

"Well come on, let's go play before it gets too late!" Yuki cheered, pulling Akito by her hands. Akito pulled them back and frowned.

"I get to say when we get to play!" she pouted, clearly not happy with Yuki's sudden decision to take charge. " . . . And what do you mean too late?"

"Well," Yuki started, looking innocently misunderstood, "when we're done, I go home. My mommy will make sure I get home so that I don't mess up my bedtime."

Akito laughed and shook her head, slapping her thigh as she cracked up.

"Haha! You're so stupid!"

Yuki's expression saddened and then hardened into a determined, but fearful, anger.

"I-I'm not stupid," he whined, nervously twirling his fingers around the bottom of his shirt.

"Aha-ha, yes you are!" Akito continued. "You actually think that you're leaving! Didn't you're mommy tell you anything?"

" . . . Wh-What-?"

"You're staying with me forever, if I want you to."

" . . . . F-Forever?"

"Forever and ever. Isn't that great?"

" . . . Oh . . . b-b-but . . ."

"But? But what?"

"I . . . can't go home?"

"This is your home now."

"But what about mommy?"

"She can't have you anymore."

"Why?"

"You belong to me now."

Yuki's eyes began to water. He didn't understand a bit of this. He expected a playmate, not a roommate. And what was this about not being able to go home? What if he never say his mother again? Did his mother even want to see him anymore?

"Look, it's like this," Akito began, trying to sound much older than she was. She paced around her pet, who was now sitting on the floor. "I'm your god, and you're my pet rat. You were born to make me happy. And you were sent here to live and play with me. Secretly, it's what you want, Yuki."

Yuki looked out the window.

"But . . . I-I wanna go home," he stuttered.

"That house isn't home anymore. Do you really think your mommy's coming back for you?"

Yuki looked to the ground, refusing to look Akito in the eye.

" . . . She said she would," he whispered.

"And whatcha gonna do? Wait for her?"

Yuki turned to look at her and nodded. He looked out the window again and sighed. The sun was already starting to set, and he was beginning to doubt himself. But his mother had to come back soon. She wouldn't leave him here like this . . .

Akito tsked at her suddenly silent playmate and went to her toy box. She closed it and came back with her arm full of fancy dress dolls. Yuki watched her with interest.

"You play with dollies?" he asked, curiously.

"Yeah," Akito answered.

" . . . But you're a boy."

"No, I'm n-"

Akito stopped herself. She almost forgot that only the housekeepers and her mother knew that she was girl. She'd get punished if anyone else found out. If her dear father willed it to be this way, who was she to question it? She had to obey, regardless of the inquiries she had.

"I . . . I just like dolls. A-And I can play with them because I'm more special than other boys. You can play with them too."

"I can?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you can. Because you are close to me."

"Oh . . ."

Yuki came up next to his new playmate, trying to keep his mother off his mind. He grabbed a doll, feeling strange for holding such a toy. It had a pale white face with small eyes. The cheeks each had one red dot, and the hair was jet black and short. The dresses were traditional like Akito's, but more brightly colored. Each had a unique expression on the face.

Usually, his mother would discourage him from playing with such girly toys, but Akito had said that it was alright. And his mother had told him that he had to do everything Akito said.

"I like this one," Yuki said, pointing to the one he was holding. Akito looked at it and smiled. She knew he was perfect for her. The doll he liked most was the one her father had given to her before he died. How did he know?

"I'm happy you do," Akito said. "I'm happy you do . . ."

Yuki continued to play with Akito's dolls as they role played something she came up with. They only got up to use the bathroom and once for dinner, which the housekeeper carefully prepared. In his opinion, it was some of the best food he had ever tasted. The rice was soft and steaming hot, and the chicken was glazed with a sweet sauce. And the vegetables were seasoned with a spice that tasted phenomenal. Though it certainly made up for the bad parts of the evening, he had to admit that he was getting uncomfortable. His mother wasn't back, and it was getting quite late. In fact, he couldn't remember a time he had ever stayed up this late.

He went to the window and watched for someone to come walking by. As time went by without progress, he pressed his cheek to the window and leaned against the frame, the tears in his eyes getting threateningly close to falling.

Akito was right.

"I told you she wasn't gonna pick you up," Akito bragged. Yuki answered, but didn't turn around. He didn't want his tears to be shown.

" . . . . . Why?"

Akito suppressed a laugh, and tried to act sad.

"I'd hate to tell you this, but . . . . . she doesn't love you anymore."

Yuki turned to face Akito, his face shocked and upset.

"That's not true."

"It is. She wants me to have you, because I need you more than she does."

Yuki shook his head, trying to keep what Akito was saying from affecting him. As she continued to talk, he was more and more likely to fail.

"That's why she wanted to give you away . . . . . she hates you . . . and she always will."

Yuki couldn't hold back the tears. He sniffed and wiped his wet cheeks with his small hands. His voice became weak, and he could barely answer back from the shock of Akito's words.

"But that's not fair," he cried. "I-I thought that . . ."

"Of course it's not fair," Akito added. "But it is for me, and I want to be happy. You were made to make me happy, Yuki. Think of it as a present! You have the best position in the whole family, and I love you for it. So stop crying."

Akito gave him a hug. Yuki returned it reluctantly and spoke no longer. His life, from the very beginning, had been a lie. But, then again, maybe he was confused. Did his mother really hate him? And what about his brother? Akito hadn't even mentioned him. Couldn't he come for him too? He refused to believe what had been said.

"Just stay with me, Yuki," Akito pleaded. "I need you . . . so much. I promise to be the one that loves you most. No one else will matter . . ."

The promise of love. It sounded so sincere . . . After all the affection his mother refused to show him (he hated to admit it), the promise Akito was proposing sounded like such a grand thing. Perhaps . . . if he just gave it a try . . .

Not that he had a choice now . . .

Yuki nodded into Akito's shoulder. She kissed him on his head and let go of him.

"It's time to go to bed now," Akito said, stifling a yawn. "One of the housewives will get you a futon . . . . Goodnight, my little rat."

Akito exited the room, and left Yuki there alone in the dark. In the distance, Ren watched from a crack in her door, scowling with a most ugly face.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was hard to believe this toddler was the same age as him. Both of them were four years of age. He looked it, yet the other looked like a walking and talking baby.

Haru spent the whole day trampling around the Sohma grounds with this munchkin. His parents made him stay and play with him, all just because they thought he was too anti-social with his family. In a way, they were right. Ever since Akito visited them, his view of the curse had changed entirely. What was worse was that his parents supported Akito in every way, and didn't even emotionally support their own son. Now, to everyone he met, he was the dumb cow, and nothing else.

Momiji waddled beside him, skipping and humming as his blond hair bounced with every step. As cute as it was, it was getting on Hatsuharu's nerves. Momiji was too . . . happy. Like he hadn't been affected by Akito at all. In fact, he probably hadn't confronted him yet.

"Hawu?" asked Momiji, who couldn't say his r's yet. "Why is yow haiwa black n' white?"

" . . . I'm the cow," he answered, aloofly as possible. "Cows are black and white."

"I like cows. They awa funny!"

"No . . . they are big and stupid," Haru said, his face angry. Momiji frowned.

"N-No they not! Cows . . . Cows a-awa sweet . . . a-an purty."

Haru looked at him in disbelief, but the look on the kids face was undeniably serious. He stayed silent for a moment, then turned to Momiji again.

"You . . . think cows are pretty?"

The blond haired boy nodded energetically.

"But bunnies awa my favo-wit," Momiji added.

Haru chuckled as his cousin tugged at his yellow, bunny shirt with pride.

"My mommy got this fow me," he stated. "I got it fow Chwis-mas . . . What you get fow Chwis-mas, Hawu?"

"I got shoes," Haru answered proudly, pointing to his feet. "They glow in the dark."

Momiji looked incredibly impressed, and kept looking at them with a humorous hunger in his eyes.

"I want some!" he said, his tone of voice in awe.

"You gotta ask your mommy first," Haru said, putting his hands in his pockets.

An adult came up to them from the distance.

"Momiji, time to go inside," said the man, smiling slightly. He looked awfully tired.

"Coming papa!" Momiji called out. He turned to Haru and gave him a tight hug. Hatsuharu, who had been caught by surprise, stood incredibly still.

"Bye bye! See you tomowwow!"

The little boy pranced off to catch up to his father, and both of them disappeared. Haru stood there, not being able to hide the smile he had been keeping inside any longer.

At last, he had found a friend. A puny one, but a friend.


End file.
